


Philip Sees Ghosts

by OneEyedBuck



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Child Philip Hamilton, Laurens is briefly here, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedBuck/pseuds/OneEyedBuck
Summary: Philip can't sleep at all tonight because... well, his house is haunted.
Kudos: 11





	Philip Sees Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Making a character who only has two songs in their musical the main character is very hard.  
> Also, only now when I was adding tags I realized that Philip's name is supposed to be spelled with only one L, I'm not the brightest person on here.

The candle next to Phillip was out, and he was tucked into bed already. He put his pillow on top of his face to block out any noises, but still, he couldn't sleep. There was faint whispering, and a constant pit-a-pat from the walls. And as all of this went on, he couldn't help but notice shadows moving around in the corners of his room, even with the pillow on top of him...

"I could go sleep in Mommy and Daddy's room..." Phillip mumbled as he sat up. "Yeah! They won't mind!" He got out of bed and grabbed his pillow and blanket, then opened his door.

His parent's room... their door was only across the hall. Only a few feet away. But Phillip felt like he was on a quest. The whispering and the pit-a-pats were behind him, but the shadows were still there. Phillip took a deep breath and tip toed across the hall. As much as he wanted to get out of the dark hallway, he still didn't want to wake anyone up. 

Phillip grabbed the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. Eliza was snoring on her bed and Alex was sitting on his desk with a lit candle right on top of it. He held a pen, and he was writing... something.

Phillip stared at Alex. Did... he even notice Phillip? "Hey, Daddy?" At the sound of his voice, Alex dropped his pen and almost knocked over the candle. Phillip stifled a laugh as Alex sighed.

"Phillip! You almost gave me a heart attack..." Alex got up from his desk and went over to Phillip. "But what's up? Did something wake you?" He asked as he crouched down to Phillip's height. Phillip shook his head.

"I... can't sleep at all..." Phillip replied. "Can I sleep with you and Mommy?" He showed Alex his pillow and blanket. "I even brought my stuff here..."

Alex looked around the room. "Daddy's... Daddy isn't gonna sleep any time soon." He gestured to his desk. "I'm still trying to get stuff through-" Alex cut himself off with a yawn. "You know what? I should go to sleep..." He nodded. Alex went back to his desk and blew the candle out as Phillip jumped on to the bed. 

"Night night!" Phillip quietly said, Alex joined them, then gave Phillip a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, good night..." Alex mumbled as he put his covers on. 

For a moment, everything seemed fine. It was just Phillip and his family. Phillip was about to close his eyes, until he saw something in the smoke of the candle.

There was... a face. A face formed out of the smoke, with hollowed out eyes and a lopsided smile. Phillip put his pillow back on his face again. "I'm only seeing things, I'm only seeing things..." He started to repeat to himself. Phillip put his pillow below him and looked around, but the face was still there. Staring at him. Phillip tried to hold in a gasp. 

"There's voices in my room, there's a face at Daddy's desk..." Phillip contemplated. "I could sleep downstairs! The floor isn't comfy but... it's better then than these creepy things." Phillip grabbed his blanket and pillow once more, then got off the bed and went out the door.

Somehow, the hallway was darker than before, and the whispering got stronger, louder but Phillip couldn't understand what they were saying. He stood in front of the staircase, but it looked more like an abyss. Phillip slowly walked down. One step, then another step, then another. The stairs felt like they were gonna break any moment, but Phillip eventually reached the first floor. 

Phillip looked at the wooden floor and laid down, but as soon as his head touched the pillow, he saw someone standing over him. He looked like Phillip, the only differences was that this person was all grown up, he wore a uniform that looked just like Alex's back when he was fighting in a war, and that he could barely see him. "Oh... come ON!" Phillip grumbled. "Can you see me?" He got up in a fit and threw his blanket away. "I just want to sleep-" 

There was the sound of someone banging piano keys, Phillip's head swiveled over to the other side of the room. Other... people were there. But like the man who was just standing over Phillip, he could barely see them, but they were surely there. All kinds of things were happening, people talking, eating... and someone was playing the piano. "...Do you know these people?" Phillip turned to the man next to him. All he did was mouth spirits. Phillip couldn't handle this anymore.

Phillip stomped over to the other side of the room and took a deep breath. "Could you guys just.... STOP?" He angrily announced. Somehow, everyone stopped to look at him, a little kid. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! MY MOMMY AND DADDY ARE TRYING TO SLEEP TOO! Please, just leave us alone. There's other houses you guys can haunt!" He hoped that was enough to convince them. There was an awkward tension in the air, it could've been cut with a knife.

After some exchanging of looks, the spirits... left. They left without any words. They all exited through the walls. Phillip sighed of relief and turned back around, but the spirit who looked like him was still there with a blank face. "Oh uh... could you leave too?" Phillip asked. "I don't want to be mean like what I did with the other guys, but-" 

His lookalike left through the walls like everyone else did. Phillip yawned and got on the floor. "Finally... I can sleep now..." Phillip buried himself into his blanket and closed his eyes, drifting off into dreams.


End file.
